


Lonely Nights

by kengel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Japanese, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kengel/pseuds/kengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have not seen the Shimada brothers for quite some time after you have developed a close relationship with them, especially Hanzo. One night you receive a text from an unknown number, who could it be?~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Nights

Your family has known the Shimada clan for years, now. You practically grew up with Hanzo and Genji. Your family and theirs would often hold dinner parties once a week as well as other gatherings. Hanzo was someone you had always admired, even when you were younger. Hanzo opened up to you in ways he had never opened up to a woman before. He told you his thoughts, his secrets, his dreams, just about anything that went on in that head of his. After spending all these years alongside of him, there’s no wonder how you fell in love with him so quickly. 

You haven’t told him, though. Even with being so close with him and being able to tell him everything as he does with you, you feared you would ruin the friendship if the feelings were unrequited. You two have had your close moments, but there was no telling if Hanzo did have feelings, or if you just developed a strong and trusting friendship with him.

Even after the Shimada clan fell, Hanzo still stuck by your side. He even went to you to confess that he had killed his brother. He was an emotional wreck. You have never seen him such a mess before. He laid his head on your lap and sobbed for hours. He felt so ashamed of his actions, and as you weren’t very happy with him, you still comforted him. He stayed at your house for a few days to recollect himself. He needed to stay away from his family. That is when he found Overwatch and when he discovered his brother, Genji, was alive. From that point on, you still haven’t heard much from the two Shimada brothers. That was last year. 

You sat in your bedroom as you were close to finishing your homework from your Japanese classes you have been taking for the past three years. Hanzo and Genji helped you with your studies, but since they have left, you were mostly on your own with learning the language and culture. It was hard for you to continue with the language, as most of the time, you could only think of the Shimada brothers and how they had left you with nothing said. You clenched your fists as you felt tears fill up your eyes. You beat yourself up almost every single day for not telling Hanzo your true feelings. Perhaps, he would have stayed with you. Perhaps, he would be in your arms right now, whispering those sensual words in Japanese that you had always imagined him saying. As soon as you finished your homework, you felt your phone buzz. Looking over at the time, it was far too late for people to be texting you. You sighed as you checked your phone. An unfamiliar number lit up on the screen. You unlocked your phone as you felt your heart speed up.

Unknown: [Y/N]?

You were hesitant in answering. You took a few minutes to take a breather and to think over the people that the mysterious number could belong to. You finally decided to answer.

You: Uh, yes? Who is this?

Unknown: It’s Hanzo.

You felt your cheeks turn a light shade of pink as chills shot through your body. You weren’t sure what to feel. For a moment, you felt happy, but the next, you felt angry as you began to question his intentions. Before you could answer, he texted you once again.

Hanzo: I am sure that you have many questions. I want to see you, if that is okay with you. I am close to your home. I will arrive to your door in about five minutes. I want to speak to you.

You: You may come over, if you’d like.

Hanzo: Thank you, [Y/N]. I promise I will explain everything. I will answer any questions you have.

A minute passed as you were thinking of what to respond to him as you heard a knock on the door. You felt chills shoot up your spine as your mind began to race. What did he want? Why did he wait all this time? You walked over to the door to open it as a large man with black hair tied up with a ribbon, a kimono that revealed half of his chiseled body, and warm smile greeting you as you stared into his amber eyes. 

“Hanzo…” you began as you continued to eye him down. He looked better than you remembered. He had certainly gained some muscle. 

“[Y/N], may I please come in?” he said as he slightly bowed to you. You felt your cheeks blush as you nodded and moved out of the man’s way. He was carrying his bow with his arrows in his sling on his back. He removed his belongings and set them down where he normally did when he would come to your house. You sighed and smiled at the man. Hanzo opened his arms and before you could react, he took you into his embrace. You felt his entire body press against you and the warmth of it. Your slight anger had melted away as you remember why you adored this man so much. He was amazing with his words and his actions. He released you and held your hand to guide you to your living room. You two sat on your sofa, as he stared at you with tears filling up his eyes.

“[Y/N], please forgive me for leaving.” He sniffled as he took a deep breath. “Genji and I joined Overwatch to gain protection against any of the Shimada clan in case they were to strike back at me for letting the clan fall apart. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t. Overwatch has already disbanded and I had made many good friends there, but none of them compared to the friendship I had with you.” He scooted over to you and took your hands. His eyes were a beautiful amber as his face was begging you for forgiveness.

“I had missed you so much.” You felt that you were about to cry yourself. You felt so happy that your best friend, the only man you ever loved, was in your home once again. 

“I thought about you every day.” He said as he squeezed your hands tighter. “I want to come back home, but the temple is no longer my home. I have no place to…” you cut him off as you laid a finger against his lips to hush him.

“Stay here.” You said confidently. This is your chance to tell him. You have to tell him now. God is giving you one last chance to tell him your true feelings. You felt his body move closer to you as he wrapped you in his arms once more. His hands rubbed your back as you let out a sigh. You needed to tell him.

“Hanzo.” You backed up to make eye contact with him. He seemed concerned as he looked deeply into your eyes.

“Yes, [Y/N]? I’m here.” A warm smile appeared on his face.

“I’ve wanted to tell you something for a long time…” you let out a sigh as you felt your anxiety ramp up inside you. You have already gotten used to Hanzo’s absence, so, even if he were to be weirded out and left, you’d be prepared for it. You felt his hands grip yours tighter as you did not realize how long of a break you took in between your sentences. “I…” you felt pain in your chest as your mind swarmed with the negative thoughts again.

No. You are not going to let your demons win this time. You looked back into his eyes and felt warmth as he lifted his hand to your face, gently caressing it. 

“Hanzo. I’m in love with you.” You nervously laughed as you prepared yourself for the worst. Would he just leave you again right there? Would he stay and pity you as he did not feel the same? Before your mind flooded with more thoughts, you felt a hand creep around your neck and you felt him slightly pull you in. You instinctively obeyed his hand and felt his breath on your cheek.

“You love me, [Y/N]?” his voice had a bit of a teasing tone. You began to worry if he was teasing you in the bad way, and he was just going to lead you on. Your thoughts buzzed in your mind as your nerves began to feel as they were burning when you felt his lips gently press against yours. You moved your hand onto his shoulder and slightly rose up to have the higher hand in this. He gently pulled you onto his lap as his hands moved down to your waist. You felt a surge of pleasure run through your fingertips, up to your arms and down your spine. A smile stretched across your face as you took him into a deeper kiss. You felt his hands explore your hips and lightly squeeze your bottom. You felt pleasure surge through you as his tongue lightly brushed across your teeth. You let his tongue in and he felt wonderfully warm inside your mouth. You sat on his lap for a good five minutes as you continued to kiss. You felt yourself getting more aroused by the second, and you could feel that he was feeling the same. Your body began to grind into his as he pulled you even closer to him.

“Hanzo…” you started to feel a bit dizzy from how Hanzo was making your dreams come true with just kissing your neck and feeling your body. He wrapped his arms around you as he easily lifted you up off the couch. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he took you into your bedroom and shut the door behind you with his foot. He gently laid you down as he stood up and eyed you down. He made sure you were watching him as he took his top half clothes off and threw them onto the floor. His body was gorgeous in every way. His tattoo was glowing blue in the slight darkness of your room with the dim light on your desk in the corner of the room.

“Let me show you what I have wanted to tell you for far too long.” He pulled you up by your arms and started kissing you on the bed as he stood in front of you. His hands wandered to the seam of your shirt as he delicately pulled it off of your head, as well as unclipping your bra and taking it off as well. He slowly laid you back onto the bed as his lips traveled down towards your breasts. He kneaded them and teased them with his tongue. You arched your back in pleasure as he took this as a chance to grab your hips. He continued to kiss down your body as he got to your pants. You began to feel impatient as you realize what his intention was. You moaned out loud and your hips stirred in anticipation. He held onto your hips as in one swift move, he unbuttoned your pants and removed them, along with your panties.

There you were, absolutely naked with the one man you have dreamed about for years. You watched his eyes trace over your body as you watched his hunger for you grow. He desired you, and that alone made you even wetter. 

“I wonder how these lips will taste.” He said as he kissed down your stomach and got down to your womanhood. You felt his fingers lightly trace your slit as you let out a soft moan. He was pleased with this, as he continued to sneak in his finger into you. You felt his finger push in and bend and twist to feel inside of you, and all you could feel was pure pleasure. Your mind was spinning as you thought that Hanzo was about to fuck you. You then suddenly felt his breath close to your skin as you felt his warm tongue take the first lick. Your body ached for more as you laid your hand on his head to slightly push him further into you. 

“Patience, my flower.” He said as he began to slowly finger you once more as well as licking your clit. The sensations sent you over the moon as you moaned out louder. He suddenly stopped as he felt you were getting close to your climax. You let out a moan of disappointment as you lifted your head up to see him taking his pants off. He was… rather large and very erect. You still couldn’t believe that you were making Hanzo this aroused. You felt his hands grab your hips and pull you down off of the bed. You landed onto your knees in front of Hanzo. His hands combed through your hair as your eyes wandered to his massive erection. You took his cock into your hand as he let out a soft moan. You have thought of doing this so many times, and now, you were about to suck off your lover. You teased him by pressing your lips to the tip and taking your time enjoying his cock in your hand as you gently stroked him. His hand gripped your hair as you could tell what he wanted.

“What happened to being patient, hm?” you said as you let your tongue out to lick the tip and gently take it into your mouth.

“[Y/N]… your mouth feels like heaven. Please, suck a little more.” He said as his eyes closed tightly and pulled your head closer to him. You obeyed him as you sucked on the tip and moaned against his hard cock. You continued to suck your lover off and take his entire member into your mouth as you felt the tip brush the back of your throat. You were enjoying this as well, as you felt yourself to get even more aroused than before. He suddenly lifted you back up to the bed and immediately stood between your legs. You felt his cock press into your entrance as you moaned out his name. He fully entered you as you felt his hands grab your hips and thrust into you, hitting the one spot that sent you swooning. You couldn’t contain yourself for much longer.

“I’m… I’m close. Hanzo….” You arched your back and moaned his name over and over with each thrust getting faster and harder. 

“Come for me, my love.” His voice sent you into your climax as you felt every muscle tense up and release. You felt your head spinning as you felt his erection twitch inside you and fill you with his seed. Your body felt like jello as your head was starting to clear up after that wonderful orgasm. You felt his body press against yours and his arms wrap around you. You felt pure bliss as he started whispering those sensual words into your ears in Japanese.

“My flower… my love… I have waited so long to have you. Will you please be mine?” 

“Yes, Hanzo.” You replied in English as a smile stretched across his face.


End file.
